historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Opposition Forces Insurgency
The '''Opposition Forces Insurgency '''was a military conflict between the jihadist terrorist group known as the Opposition Forces (OpFor) and Saudi Arabia, later joined by a coalition of nations. It ended in the destruction of the Opposition Forces. War In 2011, the jihadist leader Khaled al-Asad led a rebellion against Saudi Arabia's pro-Western government. He believed that the Middle East should not be like the Christian west, so he gathered a huge army of insurgents, known as the "Opposition Forces" or "OpFor", backed by the Russian Ultranationalist Party. They attacked the capital, Riyadh, and took it over, capturing the president of Saudi Arabia, Yasir al-Fulani. They drove him to a marketplace in Riyadh, where al-Asad himself pulled the trigger on him. The execution of al-Asad made worldwide news, and the United States, Britain, and the Russian Loyalists focused on crushing him. US Marines moved in first, invading rebel-held Saudi Arabia. A fleet of 150 aircraft carriers, battleships, and destroyers moved out from the United States, and they launched helicopters filled with troops to land them in Jeddah Province, where Khaled al-Asad was expected to be, because he was supposedly sending broadcasts from a television station in the city. There was a huge battle that put the city in high peril, and when the marines raided the television station, they gunned down everybody inside. None of the people were al-Asad, so the US marines withdrew from the city. They aided a tank division in withdrawing, fighting as they fell back. But soon, they counterattacked and continued their invasion. In order to stall the invasion, Russian Ultranationalist Vladimir A. Makarov detonated a nuclear bomb in Riyadh, killing 30,000 US troops in the blink of an eye. A couple days after the Ultranationalists nuclear bombed Riyadh, the SAS were now urgent to find al-Asad before he continued nuclear bombing cities. The SAS began "Operation Heat", the plan to get rid of Al-Asad. They attacked a safehouse in northern Azerbaijan, which was located in a village filled with OpFor insurgents. The militants massacred the civilians as Loyalist helicopters and soldiers, with SAS troops at their side, attacked the village. They were able to locate the safehouse, and they captured Al-Asad, before tying him to a chair and executing him. The OpFor and Ultranationalists in the area soon chased them down, seeking revenge for Al-Asad's death. The retreat was costly, but parts of the team managed to be extricated by helicopters. Despite Al-Asad's death, the movement was revived by several of its generals. In 2016, the movement sprouted up once more. OpFor moved into Iraq's Basra Governorate, where the US Navy SEALs began combat with them. The fighting took place in large cities to small villages, and terrorist activity was rife. The movement in Iraq soon spread into the other Middle Eastern countries, where the US troops continued fighting them. Later that year, General Hershel von Shepherd ordered the US 75th Ranger Battalion to crush the remnants of OpFor, stationed in Pakistan and Afghanistan. The 75th Battalion first helped to train the new recruits for the ANA in Afghanistan, before hurrying off to "the Red Zone", the area around Shahjoy, which was where heavy resistance by the OpFor was coming from. Shepherd personally led the attack, and it opened with a fight across a river. Using M203 grenade launchers, the US hammered the enemy troops laying down fire across the river, before shooting at the terrorists taking positions in front of the bridgelayer that the US were creating. This enabled the bridge layer to be built, so the US could advance across the river and into the town. The US troops cleared the town of resistance, but only after being ambushed. They fought inside apartments, schools, and streets, but managed to eliminate the last of the terrorists in the Red Zone. US Navy SEALs soon landed at Karachi in Pakistan in order to finish off the OpFor, and Hasan al-Nusret the last leader of OpFor, surrendered to the Allied forces, ending the movement. Battles *Battle of Riyadh *Battle of Jeddah *Operation Heat *Battle of Basra *Battle of Shahjoy *Battle of Karachi Category:Wars